Redemption
by lovetohug35
Summary: what could happen to cause convicted serial killer Jane Rizzoli who was serving several life sentences be fully pardoned and now works for the FBI who might behind such a miracle and what would the fall out be


A/N: this is the first story i'm fixing. Depending on the reveiws i'll leave it as one shot or expand it

I went through it fixing some errors adding some stuff and deleted some stuff so tell me what u think.

SSA Jack Hotchner sits down across the table from serial killer Jane Rizzoli who is facing consecutive life sentences for brutally slaying 50 people. He sets up the tape recorder and begins the interview.

"I'm jack hotchner here to interview jane rizzoli" jack stated into the running tape recorder

"Really" Jane responds sarcastically.

"And what do I owe the honor of such a visit from the B.A.U.?". Jane responds with even more sarcasm

"There are ways we can help each other" Jack stated while ignoring the sarcasm

"What can someone like me do for the B.A.U.?" Jane asks in a tone full of disdain.

" For starters we can get you out of here and back into the real world" jack said in a calm voice

"And why would I want to leave all of this?: Jane asked (as she motioned to her luxurious surroundings). To do what exactly? join your legion of do gooders?" she said with venom in her voice.

"Revenge" Jack simply stated

"What do you know about revenge?".jane scoffed

"Your old mentor" Jack said while pulling out a picture from the folder.

"which one, i had so many you will have to be more specific" Jane said while studying the picture

"I believe you know him as James sheridan" Jack said while pulling out another picture but in this picture the man was at least 10 years younger

"Oh him, before we continue this interview we need to get certain facts straight. First: He was no mentor to me at best we were frenemies. Second: he was a hack no style, no imagination, and couldn't hold a candle to me Third: I only tolerated his incessant babbling because he's a master level chef and i wanted his recipe for turtle soup personal i think he uses tortoise meat but everytime i asked he wouldn't tell me. Fourth: he didn't go by that name when we first met

"Recipes aside, we believe he has found a new playmate and we will offer you your freedom in exchange for cooperating with us". Jack said in the same calm flat voice

"I'm still listening" jane said with a smirk on her face

"you will be a consultant of sorts stationed at the F.B.I. field office in boston". Jack said while putting the pictures back in the folder

"Oh I see hide me away until needed huh" Jane interrupted.

"yes" Jack continued. You will check in with the F.B.I. daily and have a microchip implanted so we will know where you are at all times.

Jane leaned Back and said "so far i don't see a problem" Jack continued and you will be assigned a babysitter to make sure you don't get too much freedom after all we know what you did.

"You know insulting people isn't the best way to get what you want" Jane said with a mocking tone pretending to be offended. Turns out the F.B.I doesn't teach it's agents manners. My tax dollars at work.

"What's the holdup? Let's do this," Jane said with a smile.

The procedure was done in prison and checked then rechecked to make sure Jane will be on a short leash. She stepped out of the prison gate, took a deep breath, and noticed a very beautiful woman with shoulder length red hair, black pants suit that showed off her C cup breasts, and flat black shoes. Jane hoped this would be her new babysitter. Jane definitely liked what she saw. "With this warden the prison won't be so bad" jane thought to herself

"Hey maybe this won't be so bad" Jane said out loud to no one in particular

"And your name is?" Jane asked while using the smile that disarmed so many of her victims

"I'm Agent Cooper your new babysitter" she said while starting to lay down the ground rules of her release and instatement into the F.B.I.

"So formal we will have to change that nobody can resist the rizzoli charn for long". Jane smirked while getting into the passenger side of the car

"Miss Rizzoli, I have read your file and I'm well aware of your many charms. I'm also aware of how you used those charms to end so many lives" Agent cooper said while getting into the driver's side and starting up the car

"That's why we have a back up plan" Agent cooper said and this piqued janes interest

"What would that be?" jane asked employing the same charms but agent cooper just ignored her and kept driving

"It's more like a who." Agent cooper finally responded

"Really" Jane smirks "i wonder will my charms will work on them" jane thought to herself while looking out the window

"Bring them on, it should be fun" Jane said while giving agent Cooper a thousand watt smile. Nothing gave Jane pleasure like matching wits with a worthy opponent.

They sat in a comfortable silence while the sights, sounds, and smells of the city assaulted her senses. Jane grew up in Boston and knew the sights and sounds. Jane was by no means nostalgic but this did instill a certain calmness in her. That same calmness allowed her to plan and carry out her many murders. They finally made it to the boston field office, checked in, filled out a mountain of paperwork, and set up their new apartment.

"Now that we are in a less formal setting what do i call you?" jane asked

"I told you call me agent cooper" agent cooper said with annoyance in her voice and jane just smirked

"i think i'll call you riley instead" Jane said with a smirk

"Well my new bestie i hope you like to run because we are going for a run at 5 am" Jane whispered in her ear while hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"No we're not that's too early and I don't run" Riley tried protesting with a serious tone but ultimately knew it was futile to resist. She knew like all the others the rizzoli charm was breaking down her barriers.

"Well now you do" Jane said with a smirk on her face. Jane knew her charms were breaking down Riley's barriers and it was just a matter of time before Riley would be hers.

"So are you going to cook or shall I?" Jane asked

"I'll be doing the cooking or it will be take-out" Riley replied

"What! you don't trust me?" jane said in a dramatic tone pretending to be hurt

"You are a serial killer afterall" Riley snaps back.

"True but in my file does it say I killed anybody with food. The only thing I'll kill is the sound your empty stomach is making. Who doesn't love a home cooked italian meal cooked by a italian." jane said with her arms still around riley's waist

"I suppose" Riley answered then Jane said "How does lasagna sound?" perfect is all riley could say.

"Now wash your hands and get that nice ass in the kitchen to help" Jane says while letting her go and slapping her ass before heading to the kitchen. Riley let out a little yelp before heading to the bathroom

"I couldn't help but notice the piano in the corner" Jane said while doing the dishes.

"Do u play?" riley asked

"I use to" jane said while drying her hands with a dish towel

"I'm going to see how rusty I am". Jane said while smiling after Riley's comments on how delicious dinner was.

"So Riley, what does the F.B.I. really want from me?" Jane asks as she plays the piano beautifully. When Jane got no response she looked over her shoulder. Seeing Riley with her eyes closed. Jane didn't wanna break the spell so she let the music bring Riley to tears.

Jane put her hand on Riley's shoulder to break the trance. I don't know about you but 5 am comes fast and don't forget our run. "So how are we going to handle sleeping arrangements?" Jane asks

"Same bed or seperate beds" Jane said with a smile and wink.

Riley parks the car on a chilly Boston morning and gets out of the car. Jane gets out of the passenger side and after stretching, they start out at a nice pace on one of Jane's favorite trails. This trail was nice and long a little over 3 miles back and forth. It gives her time to think, plan and generally clear her mind. This trail gave her some of her best ideas to kill and dispose of her victim so this trail holds a special meaning for her. Jane and Riley got settled into the office for a day of boring paperwork after a long morning run

BPD

Rumors were spreading like wildfire through BPD. Vince and Frost heard the rumors but didn't believe, couldn't believe, that former detective jane rizzoli, a convicted serial killer, was out and working for the F.B.I. The rumors finally got to the morgue where Maura was finishing up some paperwork.

"Are the rumors true?" Susie asks after she pops her head in Maura's office.

"What rumors?" Maura asked.

"You know" Susie responded.

"No I don't" Maura replied.

"Well it seems former detective Jane Rizzoli is now SSA Jane Rizzoli with the F.B.I. part of the B. A.U. and permanently posted in the Boston field office!" susie exclaims

"That's impossible," Maura replied.

"If that was true I would have been but more importantly Angela would have been notified" Maura trying to keep a calm tone in her voice.

"I'm just telling you what I heard" Susie says.

"Who told you this?" Maura succeeded in keeping emotion out of her voice.

"It seems a couple of officers spotted Jane running with a very attractive redhead this morning," Susie responds.

Back at the Boston field office

Jane was bored out of her mind and Half jokingly said "is it possible to actually die of boredom or get buried under a mountain of paperwork".

Riley had to stifle a giggle and put on a mask of professionalism. Doing everything she can to resist Jane's charm but she knew, she was fighting a losing battle. Every second she spends with Jane, around Jane, her defences crumble. She's to the point where she could no longer resist and would give in to Jane's every whim.

"Oh I have a great idea" Riley cuts jane off "whatever it is the answer is no" but jane said "you haven't even heard it" you might like it if you give it a shot jane whined

"Come on have a little fun. what do u have to lose?" jane said with a pout

"I promise it is not illegal so we won't be breaking the law" jane said

"Fine" Riley saids

"what is your great idea,?' riley asked

"Well I'm thinking, don't laugh, a picnic under a tree." Jane said while stroking rileys hand.

"That Really does sound good actually" a smile coming over Riley's face.

"And where do you want to have this picnic Miss Rizzoli?" Riley says with a smirk.

"Technically the park would normally be off limits but if you are there to keep an eye on me" jane said

"So I will be there to babysit you?" riley asked with a raised eyebrow

"Exactly and you get to try some of my recipes. The F.B.I. couldn't exactly put me back in prison if SSA Riley cooper is there to keep a very close and very personal eye on me. You know I'll be a very good girl for my very observant badass F.B.I. babysitter" jane said in a very seductive tone making riley's will power vanish.

"This would count as a very romantic situation" Riley said

"Really! i don't know what you mean" jane said with mock hurt. To think you would accuse me of trying to seduce you.

"Why Jane rizzoli are you trying to get into my pants?" Riley teases,

"Well yes, I have been trying to get into your pants since I first saw you," Jane says with her most adorable smile.

"So what do you say Saturday you, me, picnic in the park?"

"Ok that's Saturday, what do we do about lunch today?" riley asks

"Well the dirty robber does serve a good hamburger" Jane said while holding her hand out for Riley to take.

"Really," Riley said.

"As long as u don't steal my fries we will have a pleasant lunch" jane said while holding the door open for riley.

Jane and Riley arrive at the dirty robber and get a booth. After ordering their food. They engaged in small talk while eating before Jane noticed the piano in the corner. Hey Riley, I'm going to ask if they mind if I play the piano.

"Do you sing?" Jane asked.

"Do i what jane?" you heard me Jane said catching Riley off guard.

I asked do you sing "I heard you singing in the shower but do you sing in public?" no jane that would be way too embarrassing

"Please for me" Jane gave her the puppy dog eyes and with that all Riley's defenses shattered.

Jane started playing and Riley started singing.

"Now wasn't that fun come on just admit it you had fun". Jane said with ginuwine emotion and hints of affection in her voice

Riley didn't want to give into the feelings so she gave Jane a cold shoulder.

"You know I have ways of making you talk" Jane says playfully.

"you wouldn't dare" you saw my file so you know i will if you don't admit you had fun.

"Fine" Riley admits yes it was fun as they stared into each other's eyes. Jane was going in for a kiss, with the little will power Riley has left, she pulled her left wrist up pretending to look at her watch and said "Would you look at the time we need to get back to work".

"Riley cooper you can run but you will be mine soon" giving Riley the biggest grin she could muster.

BPD homicide bullpen

Maura made her way up to the homicide bullpen demanding the truth.

"Maura what can we do for you?" vince asked. we don't have a case right now

"I know" Maura said

I'm not here for that, I'm here because Jane is out of prison and working at the FBI field office and now from my understanding part of the B.A.U.

Both men went silent "so it's true" maura huffed,

"Well not entirely" Vince says.

"Ok what does that mean?" maura huffed again.

"Jane is out and working for the F.B.I. but she's not really free, she is monitored 24/7 and has an agent living with her" barry saids.

"Male or female agent" maura inquired

"Female" Frost says.

"And this Female agent" Maura asks

"Tall redhead gorgeous" frost can see the look coming over Maura's face as he is describing the woman that Jane is now living with.

" And what's her name?" Maura asked instantly, regretting the question.

"Riley cooper" detective crowe says getting everybody's attention.

"Let's face it boys and doc i hate to tell you but nobody can resist the rizzoli charm for long so she is either sleeping with jane now or will be soon" crowe said .

Vince and frost noticing the color draining from maura's face at the statement. The doc didn't want to show it to keep her emotions in check trying to play off the jealousy that is flooding her body. In an attempt to help the doc vince writes a number on a piece of paper, folds it, hands it to the doc and returns to his desk. She unfolds the paper, looks at it and Frost notices a sense of relief on the doc's face.

"Riley is a professional she would never cross that line with jane" Vince saids

"What line would that be?" Riley asked, while walking in the bullpen with Jane in tow.

"Please do continue" Riley and jane said in unison

"You are a professional and you would never succumb to the charms of a serial killer" maura saids

"Riley, have I been trying to charm my way into your pants?" Jane asked riley in front of everybody

Riley raised her eyebrow before responding "well we went on a romantic picnic and you did cook a few dishes for me so yes you are trying to charm my pants off"

"All that would be true if we didn't have a quickie in the stairwell before we walked in here so technically i already got into your pants and i think you really liked it" jane whispers into riley's ear.

Maura cleared her throat to get everyone's attention "ok jane what exactly do you want here?"

Jane looked at riley and said "do you wanna tell her or should i do the honors"

"Meet your new detectives on loan from the F.B.I., Vince and Frost start to protest in unison, boys calm down, it has already been cleared by Sean's bosses, it's a done deal". Jane said so you will be seeing us everyday

Maura turned on her heels and rushed out to the elevator and down to her office. One of us should go after her to make peace.

Jane pulled out a coin and said "I'll flip you for it". Jane lost and whined but went down to her office

"If I'm not back soon send a search party or e.m.t.'s that woman did not look happy and knows ways of disposing of bodies

"So if i don't return you know what happened" Jane said before getting on the elevator and heading down to maura's office. She slowly approaches maura's door and lightly knocks. Maura always the professional says "come in".

"it seems prison did u alot of good your probably in better shape then when u went in" yeah that's probably true jane replies

"You know i had a lot of free time to workout" with no hint of sarcasm just ginuwine sentiment.

"So anyway how have u been maura?" good and yourself

"worried" Jane replied.

"What do you have to be worried about? You're out of prison after being sentenced to 1000 years in prison, you have a job at F.B.I. and a gorgeous partner. What do you have to be worried about?" Wow maura I'm loving the sarcasm you're getting better.

"In all seriousness that's the thing I'm worried about maur there is something a lot bigger at play here have you ever heard of anything like this ever happening?" Jane asks.

"Well no" Maura answered

"I kinda need your help Actually you still have a lot of people you can trust right?" Maura nods.

"All i'm asking is that you discreetly look into the situation".Jane said while sitting on the couch

"If you don't find out anything that would be good but if you do please let me know"

"This is my personal cell phone it's a secure line so call if you find some hell call if you dont you know my heart will always belong to you and only you"

Jane then pulled her into a deep kiss and maura eagerly deepened it. Jane broke it and pulled back long enough to say "You have no idea how much i missed your soft lips". They resumed kissing and Jane's hands moved down on instincts to maura's toned ass to give it a squeeze. Jane lifted maura and carried her over to her deck, sat her downon her desk and reached under her skirt, pulled down her underwear, and plunged her tongue into the promised land. Jane lapped up Maura's sweet dripping juice bringing Maura to a mind blowing orgasm and then Maura returned the favor. They quickly got dressed and kissed deeply.

"Does this mean we are now a couple?" jane asked hoping it would be yes

"Yes jane" we are now a couple

Then it dawned on Jane that maura is the back up plan to keep her from going back to her old ways. This fact only thrilled her more.

"You do know telling your parents will be a problem" jane said while kissing her deeply

"What about your family?" maura asked after she broke the kiss.

"Ma, frankie and tommy already know" jane said while holding maura close

"You don't know that for sure jane"

"Trust me 5 minutes after i entered the building everyone knew it's just a matter of time before we both get a visit from ma, frankie and tommy" jane said while pulling her into another deep kiss

"Oh one last thing i know you are here as back up to keep me in line" jane whispered it into maura's ear

Maura just nodded and said "you will be moving in with me tomorrow all the equipment is set up to monitor you 24/7"

"So I'll be sleeping with my jailor every night?" jane asked with a sexy smirk

"Yes," Maura simply said and pulled Jane into another kiss.

"So will Riley be living with us too?" Jane asked while her hand was still on maura's ass.

"Yes riley will be" riley spoke up from the door's entrance surprising jane but maura knew it was coming


End file.
